This invention relates, in general, to a conversion unit for a lamp, and in particular, to a conversion unit which has both incandescent and fluorescent lights capable of operating independently or together.
In the prior art various types of jacks have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,160 to Dooley, et al, discloses an adapter for connecting a fluorescent lamp to an incandescent fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,286 to Boutges discloses threaded fittings to adapt a shade for a table lamp to fit a floor lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,384 to Holland discloses an asbestos sheet attached to a lamp to produce a pleasing scent.
U.S. Pat. No. US 4,171,754 to Rosado discloses a lamp with a
The present invention is directed toward a dual lamp socket adapter or conversion unit in combination with a lamp. The dual lamp socket adapter has both an incandescent light bulb and a fluorescent light bulb which can be operated independently or together if the user so requires.
The dual lamp socket adapter or conversion unit has a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped case mounted on the top of an adjustable pole. The xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped case is configured to receive both an incandescent light bulb and a fluorescent light bulb in a manner such that both light bulbs are in the inverted position. The xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shape case is equipped with inverted light sockets which are spaced apart and located on each side of the adjustable pole.
The adjustable pole has an adjustment means located at the midpoint of said pole which allows the pole to be raised and lowered. The pole is also equipped with a screw-type base which enables it to be anchored in the socket means located on the top of the lamp.
The adjustable pole is also equipped with a three-way light switch which allows the user to select the use of the incandescent, the fluorescent or both of these light bulbs together.
An on-off switch is also on the pole and is used to control the electrical power supplied to the lamp.
The xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped case has an attachment means located on the top portion of the case which enables a lamp shade to be attached to the case.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved means of converting an incandescent type lamp fixture to a light fixture that has both an incandescent and a fluorescent light bulb.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means of adjusting the height of the lamp by adjusting the height of the pole.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the user with a lamp having inverted incandescent and fluorescent bulbs for more efficient use of lighting.